Fun on a Night Off
by csicatgirl
Summary: Grissom and Sara have some fun on their night off. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and Right Said Fred. I do wish I owned Gilbert Grissom but that will always be a Fantasy.

**Summary:** Grissom and Sara have some fun on their night off.

**Beta:** ILoveJorja, Thank you so much for willing to beta my first story this one is for you.

**Fun on a Night Off.**

"Sara, will you come in here for a moment?" called Grissom from the bedroom.

Sara walked out of the bathroom saying "What is it G..." She never got to end her sentence out of shock of the sight before her.

The room was full of candles and before her stood Gilbert Grissom in his court suit, a sight that got her always weak in the knees. He was so hot that she wanted to grab him and take him right on the spot.

Grissom asked Sara in an amused voice, "Is everything alright?"

"Mmmm...you know that Gil. You _know_ what that suit does to me!"

"The same as your smile does to me."

"More, Gilbert, a lot MORE, believe me."

"I have a surprise for you my dearest Sara," he said in a sultry tone.

"Oh do tell, Dr. Grissom, what do you have in mind? You know I love surprises."

"You have to sit down first, my dear."

Sara walked over to the bed and sat down. "Okay, I'm sitting. Do I get my surprise now?"

Grissom walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sara on the other hand had other plans and she grabbed him to deepen the kiss. Grissom gladly accepted it to distract Sara, so he could push the play button of the CD player on the nightstand.

When the music started Gil ended the kiss and walked backwards swaying his hips and singing with the music.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me._

Sara was dumbfounded at first at what she saw; Gilbert Grissom the entomologist and Supervisor of the LVPD Nightshift, singing and swaying his hips to 'I'm Too Sexy.' But when he reached for his tie and made a show of loosening it, and twirling it around his head, she was all in. She swayed with him on the bed yelling, "You go Bugman!"

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan _

Grissom smiled and reached for the buttons on his jacket and turned around to shake his ass at Sara, who was whistling at him, which made Grissom smile even bigger and when he turned around again, he took off his jacket.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Grissom reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them one for one all the while dancing and looking at Sara. When he took off his shirt to show his nice smooth chest. Sara was on her knees with so much lust for him she wanted to grab him and throw him on the bed so she could have her way with him.

Grissom noticed this and shook with his finger and mouthed No.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Sara pouted until he reached for his belt and began to unfasten it and Sara began to lick her lips and became much more aware of the wetness between her thighs.

Grissom swirled his belt in the air and tossed it away and began reaching for his zipper and unzipped his pants slowly, before undoing his pants button and letting his pants glide to the floor.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

He stepped out of them and kicked them away winking at Sara, who was becoming if possible more aroused by the minute.

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Grissom was now standing in only his boxers with the text 'I'm Too Sexy' printed on front of them and he continued to sway and sing with the music. Sara was reaching her limit and wasfast ridding herself of her clothes. Grissom didn't notice because he had turned around again to sway his ass to her again.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat _

When he turned around again Sara grabbed him quickly, threw him on the bed and jumped on, kissing him all over his face and chest. One body part of Grissom's responded almost immediately at this. Sara glided down his body and took his boxers in her hand and took them off. She threw them away before taking his giant throbbing manhood in her hand. She began stroking it. Grissom gave a loud moan of pleasure and Sara smiled up at him. Dipping her head, she licked the underside of his cock and when she felt him throb more she took him as far as she could in her mouth.

"Mmm Sara you are so good at that." Sara started humming. Grissom moaned hard and did all he could to not drive himself deeper in her mouth.

Sara enjoyed doing this to Grissom but her own need became too strong and she let his cock plop out of her mouth. Sliding up his body she kissed him passionately and settled herself on him.

She ended the kiss to position his manhood to her opening, and took him in slowly with a moan of pleasure.

"God Gil your cock feels so good in me." She let her head fall back. The picture Sara made on top of him made Grissom almost come, he loved it when Sara was riding him.

He moaned, "Sara, so beautiful, so wet," and with this Sara quickened her speed and was pounding on him now.

"God Sara I love you...don't stop," moaned Grissom and he began pumping his hips in sync with hers and they were now both on the point of no return.

Sara felt the tingling in her body begin and she fell quickly over the edge screaming, "Oh yes yes yesss Gilll!"

This was Grissom's undoing and he followed her over the edge pressing his hips hard upwards and exploding deep inside of Sara screaming, "I love yooouuuu!"

They lay in each others arms for minutes later, still in an afterglow. Sara had to laugh suddenly, and Grissom looked at her with an inquisitive expression on his face. Sara had tears in her eyes now from laughing and said, "Was there really 'I'm Too Sexy' on the front of your boxers?"

Grissom went a little red in the face and said quietly, "Yes, I've had them for some years now. They were a gag gift from Greg a couple of years ago and I thought that they would come in handy today."

Sara was now laughing so hard the bed was shaking and Grissom joined her. When they had calmed down minutes later, Sara said, "So in some way, thanks to Greg, you did that striptease for me." Grissom thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head.

Sara giggled again, "I still can't believe you did that for me bugman."

"Yeah, well, but you know what this means, don't you?"

Sara looked at him puzzled and asked, "You want one in return?"

Grissom nodded and said, "On our next day off."

Sara smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

The End.

(**Note from author:** I hope you all enjoyed my first story.)


End file.
